One Night
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Okay...he was going to kill the person who put him in this position...after giving that same person a hug for making him open his eyes Prompt for September 6th


Title: One Night

Characters: Harry/Hermione

Rating: Mature (for slightly sexual hints)

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Harry Potter. JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Okay...he was still going to kill the person who put him in this position...after giving that same person a hug for making him open his eyes

A/N: Prompt for September 6th – Harry/Hermione – Love Potions – 'He still doesn't know who slipped him a love potion. All he knows that he slept with Hermione...and she wanted him.'

Timeline: AU of 6th Book

Word Count: 1,083

Betaed: Nope

One Night

He was going to kill the person who put him in this position, big time. He was going to make sure it was the most painful and slowest death possible.

Harry stared at the ceiling above him wide eyes. There was soft breathing in the bed next to him, coming from the young woman with long curly brown hair who was currently sleeping. Said girl was his best friend for nearly 6 years and she was going to kill him when she woke up…because he can't quite remember how he got into this situation!

He racked his brain hard but nothing came loose. The last thing he remembered was…someone handed him a drink, he took it and felt funny before looking for Hermione. He vaguely remembered grabbing her arm, spinning her around and kissing her.

After that…it wasn't blank, more like hazy. He could only make out bit and pieces, like feeling something warm and wet around his cock. The feel of her nipple in his mouth, the way she gasped, her nails digging into his skin.

He stifled a groan, slinking further under the cover as he tried to stop his member from stirring. He was a teenaged boy for Merlin's sake…but Hermione? He had to admit that she had become a beautiful woman as they grew up but he had always believed, in his mind, that she belonged to Ron. That Ron had staked a claim on her so he was forced to put Hermione into the 'sister' category. Beside…wasn't he interested in Ginny?

He had never felt more confused this year than before. He had only wanted one year of normalcy, to feel like a normal teenaged boy without the threat of Voldemort over his head but it was getting harder each day.

He can't quite remember when he started liking Ginny. He knows it wasn't at the summer because she was barely around…now that he remembered it, he hadn't been jealous of Dean until they came back to Hogwarts.

Frowning…he had to admit that everything changed when he came back to Hogwarts. He started being jealous of Dean for having Ginny, Hermione somewhat has gone insane over Ron for dating Lavender and she was pissed at him for using the potion book.

Now that he is in bed with Hermione, he is looking at things differently. He began to wonder why he had been interested in Ginny. He can think of her and Dean without the monster in the chest and he didn't feel annoyed with Hermione as much as he had been before.

He came out of his thoughts when the girl next to him stirred. He glanced over to see her stretching, the sheet falling lower over her buttocks and swallowed as he felt himself stiffen. She turned her head and smiled dreamily when she spotted him. Harry gave her a hesitated smile back, unsure if she was going to hex him any minute.

"Hmm, morning Harry," she reached over, placing a kiss on his cheek before she lowered her head onto his shoulder, sighing happily. Instinctively, he curled his arm over her waist, pulling her in further. He waited for a few moments before he relaxed himself, sure she wasn't going to hex him.

He began to realise how much he liked the feel of Hermione's soft body pressed up against his. She had closed her eyes again, her breathing coming out deep and even, indicating she had fallen asleep again. He couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the crown of her head before looking at the ceiling.

Okay...he was still going to kill the person who put him in this position...after giving that same person a hug for making him open his eyes

Whatever they had done, it obviously hadn't worked out the way it did…unless someone had gotten fed up with them 'denying their feelings' since fourth year and decided to drug him into sleeping with Hermione so they had no choice to admit their feelings.

He was feeling kind now, a quick death would be better. But he still wants to know what the original plan had been. And he wishes he could remember who gave him that drink. He could have sworn he saw the person hand him the drink!

Harry sighed before freezing when Hermione shifted in closer, her hand sliding over his lower stomach, passing dangerously close to his semi-hard member, her soft breasts pressing into the side of his chest and groaned.

He was suddenly hit by a memory of Hermione riding him, his hands on her hips, his lips on her breasts as she held him close, crying out his name and gasped. Just how many times did they do it last night? He could vaguely remember pinning her against the wall, then falling into bed with him on top of her. What the hell was in that potion that had him acting like a sex manic?

But there was one thing he just couldn't get out of his mind, he had slept with Hermione…and she had wanted him. Not Ron, who everyone seemed to thinks she is interested in, but him. It was his name she gasped and moaned; it was his hair she tightened her hands in, his skin her dugs into. It was him that she had given herself to.

He vaguely remembered her trying to get him up into his bed, to sleep off whatever alcohol had consumed him. She obviously hadn't been affected with whatever that affected him, and she seemed to remember what happened last night…so it had meant she wanted him.

He wasn't quite sure how he should deal with that. For so long, he had been so convinced that's she had wanted Ron so for this change, it was like everything he knew was a lie and he no longer knew what was the truth.

Feeling his head hurt, Harry decided it was in his best interest to get some more sleep, beside, the feel of Hermione's warm embrace and the soft bed was temping him. Giving in, Harry buried his face into Hermione's hair and fell back to sleep. Everything could wait until later.

Unseen, Luna Lovegood closed the bedroom door with a pleased smirk on her face before she turned to face her partner in crime, Neville Longbottom, who just winked before taking the blonde Ravenclaw's hand and both of them left the Gryffindor tower together, congratulating themselves on a job well done. The twins would be pleased.

The End


End file.
